A technology resembling the technical concept of this invention has been known from the disclosure of Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 teaches a configuration equipped with a composite pump comprising a cycloid pump and a vane pump that achieves necessary and sufficient hydraulic discharge pressure and discharge rate by installing a variable capacity vane pump in parallel with a fixed displacement cycloid as a main pump.